Embodiments of this invention relate generally to systems and methods used to insulate an interior of various items such as coolers, refrigerators, containers, automobiles, buildings etc. More specifically, embodiments of the invention pertain to the use of inflatable or gas-filled insulation panels used to insulate such items.